


【HQ松花】诱人的方式是半推半就

by FairyKIN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, alpha/beta/omega
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyKIN/pseuds/FairyKIN
Summary: ※ABO（R），年下，ooc※松川：气场强大的A花卷：看起来是A的O，长期服用抑制剂私设：花卷是松川的上司，有五岁年龄差





	【HQ松花】诱人的方式是半推半就

***  
花卷的前任助理因为身体不好辞职以后，很长一段时间花卷都一个人忙得焦头烂额，找到了合适的助理人选还在磨合中，他也很头疼。  
加班看一个新case到晚上九点多，终于可以收拾收拾下班了，花卷深呼吸强忍住身体上的不适，从口袋里面掏出药瓶，倒出两粒白色的药片就着凉白开服下。  
外表强大干练的花卷贵大看起来是个Alpha，实则不然，他是很稀少的Omega，一直都在服用大量有时候甚至是过量的抑制剂，他每隔一段时间就是会有强烈的发情期，他也并不是很能接受自己怪异的身体。  
药片服下还没来得及缓过来，办公室的门便被敲响，花卷还来得及考虑这么晚了除了自己还有谁在加班。  
花卷咳嗽了两声，身体燥热的感觉并没有褪去，他尽力稳住生理上的情绪，故作镇定地开口：“请进。”  
“花卷さん。”推门进来的是一周前刚上任的新助理松川一静，手里端着一杯点缀着奶油拉花的咖啡。  
花卷微微皱眉，新助理看起来就是很强势的Alpha，他的信息素甚至毫无遮掩，松川将咖啡端过来弯腰放在桌上凑近花卷的动作让花卷很不舒服——Alpha身上独有的气味充斥了花卷的鼻腔，是很好闻的檀木香。  
“你……”能不能离我远一点？花卷心里想问的是这句话，在抬眼接触到松川探询般目光的瞬间，问出来，“这么晚还在公司？”  
“看到你办公室灯还亮着就回来了。”很理所当然的语气。  
“嗯……你回家吧，我也快结束工作了。”花卷露出和善的笑容，垂在身侧的手却不自觉的攥紧，对方究竟是多强大的Alpha，连服用了抑制剂都不能克制住的悸动，Omega这幅遇到Alpha就发情的身体真的是太恶心了。  
松川垂眸看了眼花卷——他应该在办公桌上放面镜子，他脸上带着诡异的潮红，在暖色灯光下看起来很“好吃”。  
松川淡淡地应了一声，迈开长腿推门走出办公室，上司身上溢出一丝丝甜腻腻的信息素让一向自制力极强自己都险些沦陷。

 

***  
松川看了看自己刚端着咖啡的手，呼出一口气，那个家伙30岁以后散发的魅力远远大于当年呢。  
松川并不是第一次遇见花卷。  
五年前还在宮城上大学的松川在街边遇到过他，一身西装革履却瘫坐在街边的角落痛苦不堪。  
现在社会越来越多的Beta，路过的人似乎没有注意到蜷缩着的粉色头发男人，松川路过只觉得嗅到一股将他差点逼疯的类似爆米花气味的信息素。  
“你没事吧？”松川蹲下，递出五分钟前在转角药店买下的抑制剂。  
粉色头发的男人一把夺过药瓶，略长的指甲划过松川的手心，传递过来一阵酥麻。  
花卷几乎是吞下了整瓶的药片，稍微恢复了正常，花卷低着头压着嗓音说了声：“谢谢。”  
松川第二次见到那个粉色头发的男人是在经济新闻上，作为一家上市公司最年纪的财务总监出现了荧幕上，一向沉默寡言吝啬言语的松川父亲放下手里的报纸开始夸赞这个年轻有为的男人。  
花卷贵大。  
松川心里念着这个名字，你还欠着我一瓶昂贵的抑制剂。

 

***  
因为那次被松川看到自己差点失控的模样，花卷开始对他尽量避而不见。  
公司安排去外地出差，偏偏是让松川陪着花卷一起去，偏偏出差的时间还是在发情期随时可能爆发的月末，看着安排表上赫然陈列的两个名字，花卷无心再看日程安排，苦恼地抓了抓头发，摘下只有在工作时才会戴上的眼镜，捏了捏鼻梁。  
两个人从出公司到机场再到达目的地，之间的接近四个小时没有说过一句话，连眼神的交汇都没有，只是在下飞机时花卷走得太急险些被地毯绊住脚，松花眼疾手快扶了一把他摇摇欲坠的身体，避免了花卷脸部和地板的亲密接触。  
“谢谢。”花卷生硬地语调让松川环住他腰的手僵了一下，随即松开说了句抱歉。  
对方公司派来的业务员看到花卷的瞬间差点扑过来，花卷被吓到却不好意思推开对方，松川皱着眉看对方业务员紧握住花卷的手，对方叨叨絮絮地说着自己有多么崇拜花卷，松川听着有点刺耳，一只手搭在对方业务员的肩膀上，对方身高不及自己的肩膀，松川露出自觉算得上和善的微笑：“花卷さん舟车劳顿需要休息。”  
“谢谢……”花卷和松川说的最多的一个词，这次是谢谢他帮忙解围。  
对方公司准备住处是双人间，花卷心里是拒绝的，但是业务员解释说当地已经是旅游旺季所以能留下一间双人间已经很好了。  
“反正都男人嘛，应该没什么问题的。”业务员一句话花卷差点炸毛，作为Beta真是太好了，丝毫不能理解一个Omega不愿意和Alpha同住一个屋檐下的痛苦。  
花卷快速洗了个澡，擦着头发从浴室走出来，松川正在调着暖气的温度，房间的暖气很足，松川只是简单的穿了一件衬衫，纽扣还随意的解开两颗。  
花卷只觉得窒息，将自己裹进被子里面，闷在里面：“你可以去洗澡了。”  
松川“嗯”了一声便朝着花卷的方向走过来，松川带来的阴影在瞬间笼罩住花卷，花卷心惊背后居然有冷汗冒出，但是对方仅仅只是从枕头旁拿走了自己的换洗衣服：“花卷さん喜欢这张床就在这里睡吧。”

 

***  
两天三夜的共处一室，快要逼疯花卷，好在工作顺利完成，今晚是最后一夜的相处，同样希望不要出什么岔子。  
一如往常花卷洗完澡招呼松川去洗澡，松川在浴室放出水的同时，洗澡时的放松状态，让他的信息素散发出来，花卷深吸一口气，努力按压住内心的燥热——真是一巨烦人的身体！  
因为比平时服用了更大剂量的抑制剂，带的那半瓶抑制剂居然用完了，花卷看着手心仅剩的五片白色药片，心里开始慌张。  
强装镇定地服下，心里安慰道：“不会有事的不会有事的……”  
檀香味道越来越浓郁，花卷突然发觉自己身体并不是很舒服，有些什么难以启齿的东西从后穴快要溢出。  
屋里的暖气加上内心本来的燥热，被子成了散热障碍，花卷仅剩的理智告诉他，被子是他最后一层保护，他不想将Omega发情时丑陋又疯狂的模样表现给Alpha看。  
浴室的水声戛然而止，花卷的心跳如擂鼓般狂跳。  
松川嗅到比起平日里更强烈的甜腻气味，自己的信息素已经被淹没，一墙之隔的自己心心念念的上司似乎是第一次这样肆无忌惮的散发出自己的气味……就好像两个人第一次在街角的遇见。  
发情期。  
松川心里已经有了答案，生理上的冲动让他来不及思考，热水调成冷水，被空气中Omega的信息素逼迫的越来越膨胀的下身以及快要被情欲冲昏的头脑，松川关掉花洒，围上浴巾想要装作没事的样子走出去。  
走出浴室的瞬间，甜腻的气味还有踢掉被子蜷缩在纯白色床单上浑身赤裸泛着粉色的花卷，让松川立刻丢盔弃甲，这种情况还能保持理智的Alpha应该是不存在的。

 

***  
松川刚走过去，花卷就缠了上来主动吻了上去。  
松川品尝着他的唇舌，舌头侵入对方的口腔，细细舔过每一颗牙齿，继而绕过舌尖，吮吸着对方口腔中泛着爆米花香甜的津液。  
花卷脸色潮红，呻吟着任由松川亲吻。  
松川放开喘不过气的花卷：“花卷さん热情过头了吧？还知道我是谁吗？”  
意识到自己刚刚有多失态，花卷头都不敢抬，被情欲折磨得已经很不灵光的脑袋似乎没法去思考对方是谁这个深奥的问题：“嗯……是松川一静……”  
第一次听到花卷称呼自己的全名，还伴着让人想要好好疼爱一番的低吟。  
花卷的手不安分地放在松川饱满的腹肌上胡乱的抚摸着，一路向下触碰到对方蛰伏在双腿的炽热巨物，花卷毫无自主意识的舔了舔下嘴唇：“好想要。”  
好想要什么东西来贯穿自己这副不知廉耻的身体。  
花卷微张着嘴，呼吸急促起来。松川从上唇舔到下唇，忽然咬住花卷，他咬得并不用力，却足以让花卷把所有注意力都集中在这个吻上。鼻尖萦绕着颇具侵略性的Alpha的信息素，被人侵占到喉咙深处的认知让花卷再次呻吟出来。  
唇舌分开的时候拖出一条透明的津液，只是接吻就让花卷下身起反应硬到快要爆炸，作为30岁的成年人至今没有过任何性生活的花卷害羞得不知道该往哪里躲。  
松川吻了吻花卷湿漉漉的眼睛，手敷上花卷硬挺的性器：“没关系，这是正常的生理现象。”  
他的吻一路向下，像在细细品尝什么美味，舌尖划过花卷的胸口，温热的触感让初经人事的粉色乳尖立刻挺立，吮吸啃咬，留下一片濡湿的痕迹。松川一边狠狠疼爱着白皙的胸口，把两边乳尖都弄得通红胀大，一边加快了手上的动作。  
摸到花卷的后穴，手指就着Omega发情期肠道自动分泌的液体，穴口一张一合，吞吐着松川的手指。  
“快一点……”花卷已经被情欲逼疯，手指并不能满足他的需求，他想要手里巨大的灼热狠狠地蹂躏自己的身体。  
骤然的进入带来撕裂般的不适感，肿胀的性器撑开每一条褶皱，这种感觉虽然让花卷很痛苦，但是还是发出了一声舒适的叹息，接着被捅到某一点的舒爽让花卷尖叫出来。  
“是这里吗？”松川坏心眼地多摩擦了几次那一点凸起。  
“啊！”花卷尖叫一声，脚趾都弓起来了。看到他已经完全适应，松川不再克制抓起一个枕头垫在对方腰下，开始快速的抽插。硬热的性器摩擦着内壁，每一次律动都会撞到令花卷心悸的那一点上。  
“我可以临时标记你吗？”松川试探性的发问，此刻只有标记才能暂时压制住花卷的发情期。  
花卷趴在松川的肩膀上用极小的声音回应了一声“好”。  
花卷享受着松川的抚慰，忽然颈上一痛，松川的牙齿咬到他脆弱的腺体，Alpha的信息素随血流注入进身体，每一个细胞都叫嚣着，颤抖着接受这种过分美好的生理交融。

 

***  
出差回来以后的那一周，松川都没有在公司见过花卷，大概是出于羞涩。  
又等了一周，依旧没有见到粉色头发的男人。  
“你们知道嘛？花卷さん辞职了。”女同事之间藏不住的八卦，“不知道是为什么呢，半个月没有见到人，然后就突然传真过来自己的辞职信了。”  
“听高层那边传过来是因为发生了办公室恋情？好羡慕啊，不知道是哪个女人可以得到花卷さん的青睐……”  
松川有些意外，打开手机想要用什么方式联系到花卷，但是发现自己对他除了办公室的座机以外一无所知。  
那次意外以后，花卷病了。  
发情期突然紊乱，明明是应该将空调打成暖气的季节，他的房间里却开了冷气，皮肤所接触到的冰冷完全压制不住身体里的燥热。  
地板上倒着五六个空空的药瓶，抑制剂吃得再多都没有用，没有什么比抑制剂失效更可怕的事情了。

 

***  
花卷辞职以后松川也紧跟着递交了辞呈，他本就是为了花卷才来应聘助理的。  
在人事部门拿到花卷的住址，松川就开着车跑来了花卷的公寓，是正常Beta居住的地方，几乎是顺着Omega散发出的熟悉信息素的气味寻到的花卷家，松川敲门没人应答。  
花卷蜷缩在沙发角落，熟悉的檀木香渐渐逼近，是松川。  
不要来找我，不要在靠近了。  
花卷的汗液浸透了家居服，敲门的声音好像是敲在他的心脏上，精明如他怎么会感觉不到松川对他藏不住的喜欢？第一次交合以后的早晨花卷醒得比较早，仔细盯着松川看了很久，这张脸几年前还带着稚嫩的在街角给他塞下一瓶昂贵的抑制剂，他害怕他对松川只是那种Omega对于Alpha之间存在的“性”上的吸引，花卷也不明白自己对他抱有什么样的想法，松川第一天进公司，他就知道一个财阀的儿子过来应聘自己的助理绝对不是什么富有人家玩的“独立生活”游戏，松川对他的占有欲和保护欲无形之中让花卷产生的依赖，花卷很害怕。  
花卷记忆里，高中三年级时候的因为文化祭被迫穿上女装被校霸堵在回家的路上当成女生调戏，不是花卷打不过那些人，只是那时候还在上国中的松川出手比他还快，还将花卷护送回家，临走之前还露出中二的笑容：“前辈真的很漂亮。”  
“花卷你疯了？”很愤怒的声音将花卷从回忆里面拎出来，花卷跌入一个充斥浓郁檀木香的怀抱。  
他是怎么进来的？花卷失去意识前思考的最后一个问题。

***  
米饭的香味钻进鼻腔，睁开眼满目的蓝白条纹，手背上传来的刺痛让花卷不安。  
“别乱动，营养液，”头顶传来松川的声音，“吃点东西就能好起来了。”  
花卷拒绝松川的帮助，自己慢慢爬起来，看着松川手里端着的白米饭吞了吞口水……  
“你慢点吃，没有人和你抢，”松川又好气又好笑，轻轻拍着花卷的背，“要不要再喝点味噌汤？”  
“不用了不用了！撑得快要吐了！”说着撑但还是捧着瓷碗喝下一碗味噌汤，花卷舔了舔嘴唇，满足地打了个饱嗝，松川看着他露出这样没有防备的可爱模样，忍不住笑出声：“花卷さん真的太可爱了。”  
花卷意识到自己的失态，尴尬的咳嗽两声：“你怎么来了？”  
松川抽了张纸巾帮花卷擦了擦嘴角的汤渍，直视花卷的目光：“因为很久没有见过你，很担心。”  
“哦……”松川目光里的温柔让花卷有些害羞，“你，不用对我这么……唔……”  
越看越想吻下去，松川也确实这样做了。  
“真的很喜欢你。”松川放开快喘不过气的花卷，并没有给花卷更多说话的机会，稍微缓过来一些Alpha强大的气息又一次透出唇舌让花卷大脑当机。

 

***  
稀里糊涂就让说着要照顾自己的松川住到了家里，花卷每天起床就能看到厨房里忙忙碌碌的松川，心里有些说不明道不清的东西渐渐膨出。  
“今天的早餐还合胃口吗？”热气腾腾的红豆汤，还有捏成小熊形状的可爱饭团还盖着煎蛋被子，看起来就很有食欲的早餐。  
“你真的是财阀家的小孩嘛？”花卷每天都会惊叹重复问出这句话。  
父母忙于工作，从小就很独立的松川生活技能满分。  
“花卷さん不拒绝我真的太好了。”花卷的新工作有了着落，但在花卷完全调整好发情期之前松川不允许他出去工作。  
松川把他保护得周全，花卷总觉得自己已经活成了一个废人，明明自己还没有答应他的表白啊？为什么接受得这样心安理得？  
“松川，”松川在阳台上晾晒洗好的衣物，花卷从背后抱住松川，“你之前说我们第一次见面是那次你给我抑制剂对吧？”  
“嗯，对啊，那时候就对花卷さん一见钟情了。”松川的表白这些天从来没有停歇过。  
花卷笑：“每次都被你碰到很狼狈的样子呢…第一次遇见是，五年前遇见也是。”  
“嗯？第一次遇见不是五年前嘛？”松川转过身回抱住花卷。  
“才不是，”脸埋在松川怀里，花卷的声音有些闷闷的，“你第一次跟我说话的话是‘前辈真的很漂亮’，忘了说那时候我穿了女装…”  
松川想了一会，笑得身体发颤：“哈哈哈哈哈，我记起来了，现在的花卷さん还是很漂亮啊。”   
“那个，松……松川，你，我……嗯……” 花卷耳朵渐渐红起来，“我们这样算是在一起了吗？”  
“啊？” 松川一脸不敢置信，花卷第一次看松川露出这样疑惑的表情，都是男人，表白这种事情可不能让松川一个人来做。  
“我说，我很喜欢你。”

***  
花卷不知道表白以后为什么两个人会搞成现在这个样子——不着片缕的被压在松川身下双腿还缠着他腰的姿态。  
“花卷さん接吻的时候要学会呼吸啊。”松川放开脸憋得通红花卷，唇却没有离开花卷的皮肤，顺着脖颈一路向下，将胸前的粉色肉粒一口吞下，开始是轻轻地舌尖舔舐，然后用牙齿啃咬，另一边用手指揉捏着，指腹的薄茧带给敏感的乳尖不太一样的刺激。  
松川满意的看着自己的杰作，一边的乳尖被自己舔得红肿胀大，拉开床边的抽屉拿出某个椭圆形的东西在花卷眼前晃了晃：“花卷さん要不要试试这个？”  
只是刺激胸前的两点就已经受不了的花卷胡乱擦了擦眼角溢出的生理泪水，看仔细松川手里粉色的东西：“你……你从哪里搞来的跳…”  
松川并没有理会花卷，手自顾自地移动下身了捏他花卷柔软的臀肉，摩挲着后穴的入口处，花卷咬着下唇，虽然已经有过一次肌肤之亲，但是那次完全处于神志不清的状态啊，清醒下花卷还是止不住的害羞。  
粉色的跳蛋被推进后穴，刺激得花卷将下唇咬得更紧，松川摸了摸花卷的头发：“乖，不用这样，我喜欢听花卷さん叫出来。”  
“唔……你，不要像摸宠物一样摸我的……脑袋……啊……”钻进后穴的跳蛋频率突然变快，花卷的声音变了调。  
“松川，松川……不要那个东西，我不要。”花卷的身体渐渐也跟着一起泛起粉色，散发出“我很好吃，请标记我”的甜腻信息素气味。  
松川眸色一暗，表情有些不安，嗓音带上些沙哑，希望得到花卷的回答：“花卷さん，你愿意成为我的Omega吗？”  
花卷搂住松川的脖子，在他耳边轻轻的但是很肯定地给予回应：“可以的，我愿意。”

 

 

 

—end—


End file.
